Innocence Lost
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: What if Sandra never came forward? What if Stevie went to jail? What length was Alex willing to go to prove his love and loyalty to her? Set in season 6. S&A romance. Please R&R. complete!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: this is my first posting of MD, and it was written many moons ago, when the show was still on air and doing wonderfully, as you can tell it's set in season 6. _

_Sorry it's not up to scratch, I wanted to post it, but haven't looked at it in AGES! _

_Anywayz Enjoy... I'm going to post it all at once and any reviews would be WONDERFULLY appreciated… :)_

**W**hen Stevie Hall climbed into bed that night she knew it was going to be her last night on Drover's run for a very long time – she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. There was a sad emptiness in her as she closed her eyes. She didn't want to leave. Drover's run was her home, her heart. It was where her family was, where her best mate, Alex, was. How could she go on without him?

She hadn't even told Alex that she was leaving the next morning. It saddened her to say goodbye. The last time they had spoken was at the pub, after a heated argument they'd almost shared a kiss. But when his wife called out and broke the moment, Stevie was disappointed, but relieved at the same time. She never wanted to be the "other woman". But she did love him. She loved him more than she wanted to. But he was married and she was going to jail.

She had been accused of murdering Harry Ryan, the meanest son of a gun on the planet and Alex's father. Of course Stevie was shattered believing that Alex would hate her and think she was capable of doing so. But surprisingly he had stated that he believed her, he hadn't even hesitated for a moment, he just pulled her into his arms and had been support ever since. That had been two weeks ago now.

It was no secret how much Stevie hated Harry, or how much he hated her, their relationship had always been rocky. Harry was a complicated man, he liked things his way or no way at all, he was never willing to compromise. He was a rich snob, you might say. The only acceptable women for his sons were those as rich and classy as himself, women with a career and money. Stevie didn't fit into his social ladder and she didn't care to try – even for Alex's sake.

Stevie was a hardheaded, redhead with a temper. She had worked as a topless barmaid to win some cash at one stage. But before she had settled on Drover's she had the heart of a gypsy and travelled from rodeo to rodeo, and riding horses. She had been kicked out of home when she was fifteen and pregnant. Her parents refused to support her with her baby girl, Rose, and she was railroaded into giving her up. She had only been a child herself. But she couldn't just give Rose away to just anyone, so she allowed her sister Michelle, to raise her.

It was supposed to be for a year of two, but Stevie kept moving around, she couldn't settle anywhere, she didn't know how. In the end Rose came to believe that Michelle was her mother and Stevie was her Aunty. But Stevie vowed to herself and Rose, from the moment she walked away from her that someday she'd come back and give Rose everything she had.

Her time came eventually. She told Rose she was her mother and Rose rejected her, she hadn't been prepared for that, and for months she didn't hear a word from her daughter. When Rose knew her as Aunty Stevie, their relationship had been strong and the bond they shared was deep. They shared a love for horses.

Rose had recently called her to ask if she could do work experience at Killarny – where Alex owned a farm – but her manners were very business like, there was nothing emotional about the conversation. Rose was quick to make sure Stevie knew that. But Harry Ryan had disagreed and said some nasty things about Rose being trailer trash. She hadn't said that to Rose, she had just discreetly told her that they had too much on and wouldn't take her.

She hadn't heard from Rose since.

Now Stevie's deepest fear about Rose was that she would never see her again. Besides, Alex, Rose was the most important person in Stevie's life she wanted to know her, to be able to talk to her whenever she wanted. Rose didn't make it easy. But Stevie wasn't going to let it go that easily, she had been giving her space and time to work everything out in her head. But now that she had no time left, she was going to drop by unannounced on her way to the trial the next morning to say goodbye and give her a saddle.

If she were charged with murder, she'd spend the next 15 years in prison. Rose would be a full grown adult by the time she got out, with a family of her own. This was her last chance to make emends with her daughter and she wasn't going to waste that chance.

Stevie turned over trying to get comfortable. She was going to miss this life. Early morning rides on Banjo. Sunrise and sunsets on Drovers. Cattle work. Fixing fences. Breaking horses. This was her life, even before she had settled on Drover's she had lived a life on the land among horses and Country life.

How could she leave this place? Justice was never really served. She was innocent. She had been set up, but she couldn't prove it. Now she was going to serve a sentence for a crime she didn't commit. While she sat alone in a cell, she would remember a life that was a million miles away.

Out of all that she would leave behind, she knew Alex Ryan would be the hardest to let go of. He had been her best mate for five years and now she was in love with him. The only problem was, he was married. Both Alex and Stevie knew there was something powerful between them it was there every time they were together. It was much more than just good mates and more than a little chemistry.

She knew deep down that they were perfect together. Despite their passionate arguments, and differences of opinion. It was the timing, it was always wrong. His wife Fiona had taken his heart, Stevie couldn't blame her for that he was rather terrific. But now Fiona was reluctant to give it back.

That was why she ad concluded not to say goodbye, it would have been too hard and far too complicated. She would just go and hope to God he understood why with-out asking too many questions. She was too afraid to say goodbye, she didn't know how. She loved him far too much to leave him. If she didn't say the words then it wouldn't hurt so much when she left.

Finally, she drifted off to sleep in the early hours of the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**W**hen Stevie opened her eyes the sun was shinning through her bedroom window. In a couple of hours she'd be driving away from Drover's, maybe forever. She didn't want to waste time she had a lot of goodbyes to get through. A lot of pain to endure before the morning was out.

In less than a minute she was dressed and out the door. Stevie had a record time for the fastest dresser at Drover's Run. She could change an outfit in less than thirty seconds and look amazing, it was one of the many talents she had among others. She was wearing green cargo pants and a green and white t-shirt. She was going to change into a pants suit before she left for the City.

After watching what she assumed would be her last sunrise on Drover's, she got straight into work. She did a fence run, brought some feed out for the cattle, brought in a mob of sheep for drenching and then saddled up Banjo preparing herself for one last ride across the land.

She made herself feel everything, every emotion, every thought, every feeling about riding. She closed her eyes running her hand across Banjo's mane. She took her horse along the stock root, then along skinny Jim's paddock and up by the West paddock and then stopped down by the creek. Her favourite riding places on the farm.

She sighed looking across at the open land. It was beautiful there, tears came to her eyes as she thought of leaving it all behind.

After she brushed down her horse, she went in search of her dog, Turbo. She had been a dog lover for as long as she could remember. It was in her to love animals. Turbo wasn't just a dog to her – he was her mate. She found him laying quietly in his basket in the laundry, something unusual for such an active dog. Stevie figured he knew she was leaving – dogs were smart that way.

"Hey boy," she greeted dropping to one knee and stroking his back. "I'm gonna miss you. You keep the girls in line for me okay? You're the boss now." she kissed him on the nose and stood up, brushing the pretend dirt from her pants. "I love you mate." She felt like crying, but she held back. She had a lot of goodbyes to get through that morning, and she had only just begun. She headed for the house.

"Stevie!" Jodi cried in relief when she came into the kitchen. "We've been looking for you all morning. Are you all right?" she had been worried.

Stevie forced a smile. "Did you think I did a runner?"

"No," Jodi insisted but her reply didn't look convincing.

"I was saying my goodbyes," Stevie shrugged.

Jodi looked a little relieved. "So you caught up with Alex?" she assumed.

Stevie shook her head. "No."

"He'd been looking for you everywhere. Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Jodi looked confused. She had been aware of Alex and Stevie's blossoming friendship for some time now. She didn't understand why they had never dated; she thought they'd be perfect for each other.

"There's nothing to say. Is breakfast ready I'm starved?" she sat down at the table. Moria – the housekeeper and local shop mechanic – had made a feast for dinner and another feast for breakfast. Stevie appreciated the effort she was going to.

Jodi shrugged. Breakfast was quick, Stevie made light of the situation like she always did pretending that everything was going to be fine, putting on a brave face, and acting as if it was just any other day. The longer she could hold onto the normal life, the better.

But tears escaped her eyes when she finally hugged the girls. Jodi, Kate, Moria and Regan. It was time to go. She took one last look around the property, trying to burn the image into her mind. This was the picture she wanted to see when she lay awake alone in her cell; the feeling of home would keep her going. But she doubted very much she would forget a single inch of her home, she knew every detail, down to the last stone in the back shed.

"We'll see you soon," Moria smiled as Stevie climbed into her red 1983 Holden Ute. If she were sentenced to jail, Jodi would come up with one of the girls and drive her Ute back to Drover's. It would be _their_ Ute if she went to jail. "Kate will come up first, tomorrow morning."

"I'll follow," Jodi assured her.

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that…" Regan offered. "Your gonna be okay." Kate didn't say a word; she looked shattered.

Stevie nodded trying to believe it would all be okay. "Look after Turbo and Banjo for me. See you guys," she held back the tears, started the engine and drove away before they could see how painful it was. She was leaving behind a piece of heart. A huge piece that would always belong on Drover's. Her home.

When she reached the end of the dirt driveway leading out of the Drover's property, she suddenly slammed on the brakes when the black Ute came into focus. It belonged to Alex. She took a couple of deep breaths preparing herself, as she watched him climb out of his car and come towards her. He did NOT look happy.

"You're leaving!" he stated angrily. He stormed up to her Ute and violently pulled open the door. She sat in the driver's seat shaking. She hadn't wanted to see him, she had wanted to drive away but he was already un-clicking her seatbelt. Anger and rage were in his eyes. In an ordinary situation it might have scared her to know what he was cable of, but it terrified her more to know that her love overrode any fear she might have.

Alex grabbed her arm and forced her out the car. Stevie's emotions were buried deep, she would not let him see her cry, she would not let him know how much she really cared about him. Her own anger rose.

"Go home to your wife, Alex." She yelled.

He ignored her comment. "Why didn't you tell me the trial had been moved forward!" he demanded.

"Because it's none of your business. What do you care anyway? You have Fiona!"

"Is that what this is about? You might be going to jail and your thoughts about HER?" he was pushing for an answer but she refused to give him one. The less he knew, the better. Looking at him only reminded her that he was married and was out of bounds for anything other than friendship – and his wife wasn't too keen on that either. Besides, if she went to jail she'd never see him again. By the time she got out he'd have started a family of his own – just like Rose.

"Go home Alex. I don't need you!" she tried to make herself believe it, but she knew otherwise. Sometimes she wondered if Alex knew she loved him, whether things might have been different.

"Well I need you!" he shot back. He was looking at her the same way he looked at her at the pub before he almost kissed her. Her anger instantly faded. She had never been able to stay mad at him too long. She lowered her head failing to look at him, looking at him only made her want to kiss him.

She had always found him attractive. He had these gorgeous blue eyes that seemed to lite up whenever he saw her, as if he waited just for her. He had a smile that could lite up the room. His physical strength made her feel safe around him – he was her protector. He was always at her side when she needed him, even if sometimes she didn't believe she did.


	3. Chapter 3

But being in love with a married man didn't help matters it only complicated the situation. She had fallen hard for Alex Ryan and was devastated when he had taken off one evening without a word. When he returned 3 days later he was engaged to Fiona Webb. Stevie and Alex's relationship hadn't been the same since.

Before he'd left they'd been best mates, and they still were to some degree, but with Fiona taking up most of his time didn't make it easy for them to spend much time together – which was probably just as well. Stevie had only realised she was in love with him the morning he'd taken off. She'd been having constant dreams about him and instead of talking to him about it, she had freaked out and headed in the opposite direction whenever he came near her.

She'd talked to Tess about it, and finally decided that having it out with him was the way to go. He would never laugh at her, whatever happened. But it had been too late. He'd taken off before she had the chance to tell him and he'd come back engaged. Now he was married.

She just couldn't stand looking at him when they were alone. Weird things happened. The chemistry was strong and despite what she told herself, the love between them was powerful. Once it started, she couldn't always stop it. Fiona had stopped it last time.

Without asking any more questions, Alex reached out his hand and forced her chin up, she was now looking him in the face. Her body began to shake uncontrollably. It was happening again. He was going to kiss her, and unless someone interrupted them it WAS going to happen, and she wasn't going to stop it. Alex brought both his hands to her face and glided both his thumbs under her eyes wiping the tears that were now falling down her face.

She wanted this too. She wanted him more than she ever had before, now, this moment. She sighed and hesitantly brought her right hand to his face, tracing the bottom of his chin with her thumb. The two of them finally giving into each other, their mouths met and their lips parted. Passion took over. Stevie's left hand went around his neck and the other resting comfortably on his upper chest. His hands ran down the side of her and stopped at her hips. Stevie's mouth opened and closed over the entire length of his mouth, his tongue zigzagged through her lips and connected with her own.

Both out of breath, they pulled away. Then the sobs began. Stevie could no longer hold back her emotions, and Alex didn't hesitate to bring her into his strong embrace and hold her.

She didn't pull away from him instead she lay her head on his chest and cried a river of tears. For all that she had once had and all of what she was about to lose, her hopes, her dreams, even her moment's of regret. She cried for it all in the arms of the man who had long ago taken her heart.

This was the moment that would keep her going when she was sitting alone in her cold dark cell. The kiss that meant more to her than Alex would ever know. Alex's wife didn't matter now and Stevie's thoughts on being the "other woman" didn't matter. Because for a brief moment she could be who she was without holding anything back. In that single moment she had unleased her heart and allowed it to explore what it had so long desired, just for a moment she felt what it was like to give her heart to Alex Ryan. There was no doubt in her mind that he had felt everything she did – he had given her his heart too.

It was almost a goodbye for her. He had given her the only gift he could – himself if only for a moment – and that had been enough for now. She had made a choice to give into her feelings, a choice that she would never regret. It would be what kept her surviving when she saw no other way out. His smile, the touch of his hand, and the power of what one of his kisses could do. But that was as far as it could go, because of time she was forced to say her last goodbye to him.

She knew that life wouldn't be easy without him, and she wasn't going to pretend otherwise, but she also knew she had to let him go. Their lives would be miles apart, she would be locked away in a world that didn't interact with his and he would be free. He had a chance to be happy with Fiona, and she wanted him to take it, to have the family he had always wanted. While she was in jail she could offer him nothing. He deserved happiness and she would not take that from him. It was her final gift to him for all that he'd given her, setting him free was all she had to give back. But no matter how far they were apart or how long the road was that they travelled, her heart would always belong to him.

"Alex," she was looking up at him with complete devotion and respect. "I don't want you at the trial."

"What? Why?" he looked shattered at her request.

"Please," she begged. "It will be too hard… for both of us. I need you to stay here where I can find you. You need to trust me on this, it's better this way." It was killing her to say it.

"No…" he shook his head refusing to listen. Stevie wiped the tears from her face. "I know you don't really want that. I want to be there with you. Don't push me away. I want to help you," he was begging her.

She had thought about this long and hard and knew her decision was the right one. She wanted to give him a future, one that he would easily give up for her, if she asked him to. She couldn't let him do that, because regret and resentment would soon follow.

"I think you should go back to Fiona now!" she stated firmly. She was struggling to hold back the urge to hug him. She was running out of time. She still wanted to see Rose before the trial, and the more time she spent debating this with Alex the less time she had for her daughter.

Alex scoffed. "You just kissed me. What the hell are you doing to me Stevie? Do you want me to lose my mind? I'm going crazy here. I won't let you push me away… I can't let you go."

Stevie shrugged as if it didn't matter. Protecting him was top priority. He would be hurt for a while, but it wasn't anything he couldn't get over and when he did he'd start a new life with Fiona – this time without Stevie's presence. He had to, because she was about to be sentenced to a lifetime behind bars.

"Don't make me hurt you," she pleaded. "Just let me go and be happy… for me. Don't do this Alex, don't make me do it," she stepped back.

"You are hurting me Stevie, by pushing me out of your life. I want to help you," he told her honestly. She didn't reply she wasn't going to change her mind about this. She loved him enough to set him free, to make him happy when she couldn't be there.

"You will be helping me," she promised.

Alex took a step forward and grabbed hold of Stevie's shoulders. "At least let me tell you how much I-"

She cut him off before he could finish. She couldn't handle whatever it was he was going to say, not minutes before she were to leave him, it wouldn't be fair to either of them. "Alex don't! I'm going to jail. I'll be sitting in a cell for the next 15 years. Do you think the guards are going to give me Friday night privileges so you and I can go see a movie? Reality check Alex, I'm not going to be free to do what I want. I'm going to have to ask to take a piss." Did he understand what was going to happen to her, or was he living in denial?

He titled his head to the side. "I know how jail works."

"Then don't waste your time on me." She pulled away from him and climbed back into her Ute, but Alex was quick to pull her out before she could close the door. He didn't argue with her, he just drew her into his arms and held her. When she looked up at him again, she could see that he was crying. She had only ever seen him cry after Claire died – the great love of his life.

Stevie knew that she had his heart then, but she was determined to give it back. She reached her hands around his neck and brought him down for one last kiss.

It was magical.

"Goodbye Alex," she whispered. She touched his chin with her finger and then climbed into the Ute and shut the door. He didn't try and stop her this time. She drove away and looked back at him in the rear-view mirror. He looked as shattered as she felt.

10 miles up the road she stopped the Ute. She was crying too much to see the road she had to pull herself together before she caused a car accident. And she didn't want to be a mess when she arrived at Michelle's. She didn't want Rose to think she wasn't cable of looking after herself. She had to be brave, even if it was only for her family.

She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes, she forced herself to stop crying and then she pulled the car back onto the road and headed towards the City to say her last goodbye, setting aside all her thoughts on Alex.

It was Rose's turn.


	4. Chapter 4

**S**tevie was nervous about seeing Rose. She hadn't seen her face to face for almost two years now, the closest she'd come was hearing her voice on the other end of the phone. In less than an hour she'd see her face. It never occurred to her that Rose might not be home. Stevie was bringing her a saddle, the last one she would get from her for 15 years. Who knew if she'd still be into horses by then, if she were anything like her mother, she'd never grow out of it.

This goodbye was going to be hard. Surprisingly, the hour flew by.

As Stevie pulled the Ute into the driveway of her sister's home, butterflies and knots ran wild in the pit of her stomach. She was not nearly as prepared for this, as she wanted to be, not for this goodbye.

When Rose had fled Drover's after finding out the truth – that Stevie was her mom – Stevie had eaten chocolate for the next week. Any chocolate substance she could get her hands on, and because of her friendship with Alex, she had somehow pulled through that devastating week. Who was going to pull her through this one if Rose rejected her a second time? Did she have the strength to go through that all over again? She didn't know. She'd just take it as it came and hope for the best.

She climbed out of the Ute and walked up to the front door. She knocked, stood back and waited for an answer. In less than a minute the door opened and Michelle stood in the doorway watching her with surprise. "Stevie!" In all fairness, Stevie hadn't called in advance to say that she was coming. She was afraid that if she did, Rose might have stubbornly ran off and this was NOT the time to play games. Stevie couldn't lose her chance at seeing her daughter one last time.

As Stevie looked passed Michelle and into the hallway, she saw Rose standing there in shock. She looked close to tears. Stevie wanted to take Rose in her arms and comfort her, but she knew better – Rose would come in time, when she was ready, she could never be pushed, she was a lot like her mother in that way. Stevie's only fear was that her time was very limited she would have to be on the road again in less than half an hour.

"What are you doing here?" Michelle asked holding open the door so that Stevie could come inside. She stepped forward only enough so that Michelle could close the door again.

"I came to see Rose," she got straight to the point. There was no time to be hesitant. "I wanted to talk before I left. I don't know if I'll get another chance," Stevie was holding back the tears. She couldn't cry now, she had to be strong she had keep being strong – for Rose.

Michelle looked back at Rose as the two women watched her step forward, the same way as her mother had. It was a sign that she wasn't going to run the other way she was going to face the issue head on. Warmth filled Stevie's heart. All she wanted to do was make sure that Rose had a happy life, that she was guaranteed safety, love and protection. Not that she was doubted Michelle, she had done a wonderful job so far and hoped that she would continue to step in while Stevie couldn't. As her mother that was all she ever wanted.

"Hi Rose," Stevie forced a smile. This was as hard as she imagined it would be. She didn't expect Rose to run into her arms and greet her with hugs and kisses. But she could always hope.

"Hello," Rose's tone was neither warm nor cold.

"I brought you something," she had to start somewhere. "A new saddle. It was mine when I was your age, I wanted you to have it before I went to…"

"Do you think giving me a saddle will change what you did?" she accused in a low whispered. Stevie shook her head, she knew it wouldn't, that wasn't why she had offered it to her. "You lied to me Stevie! You made me believe that Michelle was my mom…" Rose spoke as through Michelle wasn't even in the room.

"I know. I made a mistake. I could have told you from the beginning, I know that if I had my time again I would have kept you. I'm not saying it because you're angry… I have regretted giving you up since the moment I left you. I love you Rose. I always loved you and that never changed no matter where I was or what I was doing." she wanted Rose to know that.

Rose only nodded in reply.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," she wanted to get the issue straight out in the open so that Rose had at least a few minutes to accept it before Stevie took off. She wanted Rose to hear it from her, instead of splashed over the front-page paper. But how was she supposed to tell her only daughter that she was being accused of murder and most likely end up behind bars before the day was through. Would Rose even care? She wanted to believe that she would.

"Fine," Rose shrugged quickly. "What do you want to tell me?"

Stevie sighed deeply before she spoke. "I'm coming to see you know because I don't know when I'll get another chance. I'm heading to the city for a court case."

"Are you going to be on the dury?" Rose folded her arms across her chest – a sign that she was protecting herself from being hurt.

Stevie shook her head as the tears rolled down her cheek, she couldn't hold them back. Rose would be without a mother. "No. I'm being charged with murder. Alex's father, Harry," as Stevie said Alex's name the memory of him holding her came to mind. Rose's face dropped in horror. "I didn't do it… I swear," the last thing she wanted was for her to believe that she was guilty.

There was a long silence as Rose's eyes filled with tears. This was her mom. Her mom was going to jail for murder. Rose didn't believe it for a second. Not her mom – not her Aunty Stevie. Rose relented and threw her arms around Stevie's neck. She might not get another chance for a while, and she wanted Stevie to know that she cared about her, staying angry at her mom wasn't going to make a difference. Time was precious to them now. Time was all they had – and very short at that.

Stevie pulled her arms tightly around Rose. This was the moment she had longed for, the circumstances were nothing like she imagined, but at least she could hold her daughter knowing that she knew the truth – Stevie was her mother. "I love you Rose," she whispered softly.

"What's going to happen to you?" Rose demanded pulling away to look at Stevie.

Stevie shrugged refusing to let Rose go. She was holding her shoulders gently in her hands. "I have to plead guilty. I could go to jail for 15 years if that's what the jury decides." She no longer wanted to lie to Rose, for any reason, if she wanted honesty then Stevie believed she was old enough to hear it.

Michelle left the hallway, leaving the two of them alone.

Rose started crying openly. Stevie pulled her in for another hug. "I'll be all right if you will," Stevie promised. Rose only sobbed holding her mother as tight as she could. Stevie closed her eyes as she clung to her daughter. The last few moments she had with her. In a couple of minutes she would leave for the city.

"Can't you make a deal with the cops?" Rose asked with a sudden look of panic as if it was beginning to sink in, what all this meant for her. Stevie only shook her head. "Why Stevie? Why can't you just tell them you didn't do it? Please just tell them!"

Stevie felt a stab in her heart. She didn't want to remember Rose looking shattered; she wanted to remember the smile on her face when she rode a horse across the open paddocks at Drover's Run. She wanted to hear her laugh when she closed her eyes and recalled the day Rose taught her "Aunty Stevie" to make vegetable lasagne. The pain and tears in her eyes were something Stevie wanted to forget, among other things.

She pulled Rose at arms length still holding her shoulders in her hands, she forced Rose's eyes on hers. "Rose, I was set up. I didn't do it. But all the evidence points to me. If I don't plead guilty I'll be charged with murder anyway and I'll get life. I'm doing this for you, when I get out we can start again."

"But it won't be the same," she insisted. "I wanted it to be like before. You know, when we were mates."

"We can still be mates," Stevie cried through her tears. "Mother and daughter mates. We'll just have to try a bit harder, okay?" Stevie prepared herself for goodbye. "I love you Rose."

"I love you too mom."

The sound of Rose's voice as she said those words for the first time, brought fresh tears to Stevie's eyes. But they were tears of joy rather than sadness. She had finally acknowledged Stevie as her mother. A smile entered Stevie's face as she brought Rose into her arms for another hug.

A couple of minutes later Stevie was opening the black cover of the Ute. She pulled out the saddle and handed it to Rose. Stevie had already said her goodbyes to Michelle. There wasn't much to say. Rose smiled with gratitude as she took the saddle with trembling hands and sat it beside her feet. She reached over for another hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too," Stevie cried. Time was up. Stevie had to leave now in order to get to her trial on time. Leaving her daughter was harder than she thought it would be, Rose had been so warm and affectionate. It was heartbreaking to think that she had to leave that behind now. The same pain of loss that washed over her when she left Alex happened again, a feeling of emptiness. The pain was unbearable; she felt her heart physically breaking.

"Listen to me Rose," Stevie announced forcing her daughter to look at her. "I love you so much. I will always think of you. I want you to grow up happy, all right? Promise me that you'll listen to Michelle when she tells you to do something it's only because she loves you and she wants what's best. When you ride Rose… when you ride or you see a hill like Drover's will you think of me?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I'll visit you mom."

"Rose I have to go," she said with regret. "I have to be at the trial on time. I'll call you when I can and I'll write to you as much as I'm allowed. I promise. I love you." Finally Stevie let Rose go and got into her Ute. Unlike Alex, Rose didn't force her out again. Stevie clicked in her seatbelt and closed the door.

"Goodbye," Rose whispered through the closed window. Her face was full of tears. Stevie didn't want to leave her but she had no choice, if she didn't go now she'd be late and the judge would not give too hoots what happened to her or what her excuse was.

"Bye Rose," she waved as she pulled the car out of the driveway and onto the road. The tears were stinging her eyes when she reached the outskirts of town she wiped the tears with one hand and kept the other on the wheel. She couldn't afford to stop this time, she was running out of time and if she stopped again she'd be late for sure – she couldn't afford to do that.


	5. Chapter 5

**L**ucky for Stevie, the traffic was light. She arrived in the city at the courthouse an hour later. As she pulled into the parking space, a black Ute pulled in beside her. She thought she was dreaming, surely he wouldn't have followed her all this way. She climbed out of her vehicle to come face to face with Alex Ryan.

"What are you doin' here?" she asked in shock. Her tone was weak and low. She wasn't angry, or confused, she was relieved. A familiar face was just what she needed to keep her head above water. She was only scared about what this meant for Alex.

"I couldn't leave you to do this alone," he told her. "Even if you don't want me here, I'm staying. As your best mate it's my obligation to stand by you. I'm just doin' my job!"

She nodded and allowed him to hold her comfortably in his arms. Stevie wasn't crying anymore, her eyes were red and swollen from all the crying she'd already done, but she had her emotions under control now. She looked up at Alex wanting to be completely honest with him.

"Alex…" she couldn't say it. He wasn't hers to love.

"I know mate… me too," he said. She hoped he did.

She nodded. "I have to go in."

"I'm coming with you!" he seemed determined and by the tone of his voice there was no way she could make him step down. Stevie wondered if Fiona knew where Alex was. She was after all his wife. If Alex was going to support her through this, then she needed his complete undivided attention. She wasn't going to depend on him if there was a chance he'd run back to his wife the moment he heard her call.

"What about Fiona?" she pushed him for an answer.

"What about her? You're more important Stevie. You always have been." As she looked at him she could see that he meant it and she smiled, it felt good to know that he would pick her over Fiona. As much as she wanted to stay in the comfort arms of Alex, she had to check in with her lawyer before the trail was to start to run over the final details.

"I have to go in," she sighed heavily. He nodded with understanding – he'd been through those thins before, he wasn't a boy who played by the rules. Alex gently slid his hand through hers and the two of them headed to the courthouse. She was relieved to have him there, as much as she thought it was better not to, it helped her from feeling the only emotion she was without – loneliness.

Stevie checked in with her lawyer and went over the testimony, while Alex waited out in the hall, promising he would be there when she came out. He intended to stay with her throughout the trail he didn't care what Fiona thought about that, Stevie was important to him, maybe too much so. If and when the judge decided she was innocent, he would find a way to make it all better he'd leave Fiona and be with Stevie. That's what he wanted and he prayed it was what she wanted to.

But he mentioned none of this to Stevie. She had far too much on her mind to be burdened with an issue that was out of her control. This was Alex's problem and he was going to deal with it, but right now he wanted to be with Stevie at the trail. Besides, he wanted a chance to talk to Fiona about this before he offered Stevie a future, he didn't know how much trouble she'd cause him when she found out he didn't love her anymore, he wasn't sure he ever did.

Alex wasn't sure if Stevie loved him, but he knew with complete certainty that he loved her, he had for a long time. He had just always assumed that friendship was all she was willing to give back. He wasn't going to make any rash decisions when there was so much at stake – maybe Stevie didn't want him.

When Stevie emerged from the lawyer's office, she was completely stressed out. Alex protectively pulled her into his arms. Stevie could see the concern on his face, but she tried not to think about what it meant or why he was there, insisting to see her through the trial. Their relationship was complicated enough to ask more un-answered questions.

Stevie just wanted to it to be over, she wanted to know either way, but the law was being heartlessly cruel. The trail had been post-phoned until early the next morning. It was barely noon, she would have liked to spend a little more time with Rose if she had a choice or another afternoon on the land.

"Are you okay?" he asked her after she told him what was going on.

She shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "No. Not really."

"It's okay," he said rapping his arms around her shoulders as if that protection would make it all go away. She felt safe and secure with him, but she always did. There was not a time she could remember since arriving on Drover's Run five years ago, where Alex Ryan hadn't been there when she needed someone. Not just anyone but a real friend. A best friend. Alex was her best friend, she wondered if she told him enough.

"Alex… you're my best mate," she said.

He smiled. "I know. It's lunchtime, let me take you up the hotel room and freshen up and then I'll shout you dinner," he suggested.

"I'm not hungry," she told him.

"What's that got to do with anything? Even convicts have to eat," he teased.

She smiled only for an instant. "You should go home Alex," she said stepping out of his arms. He frowned as if trying to understand her. But she knew better, she knew that if he stayed something might be said that couldn't be taken back. She might confess how much she loved him, then what? He had a wife. He was married. She would not have an affair. She couldn't be the 'other woman' no matter how much she believed what they shared was so much stronger than anything he and Fiona might have. Not even that justified having an affair, it wouldn't, it wasn't right.

"No," he said plainly. "I want to take you out to lunch. I'm not taking no for an answer. I'm not leaving you here to deal with this on your own," he insisted.

"I'll be all right."

"I want to be here Stevie… please."

She wanted that too. Maybe if she was strong, they could get through the night without saying something either one might regret the next morning. Besides, she wasn't sure if she could handle being alone in a hotel waiting for the day to end. At least if she had Alex with her, time would fly. It always did when she was with him, it wasn't always fun.

She slowly nodded and he took her hand in his and they headed to the hotel. Five minutes later they came through door number 7 and Stevie dropped her bag on the double bed. Was the universe trying to tempt her? They couldn't share a bed when he was married to someone else, but there was nowhere else to sleep. It had been the only room that was available. Was this Fate's way of telling her something? Not that she believed in Fate.

"I think we have a problem," Stevie smiled shyly.

"Oh come on, this is a dream come true for you Stevie. You can't deny you've always wanted to spend the night with me," she was aware that he was teasing her but she couldn't stop herself from blushing.

Alex's smile disappeared when he saw the expression on her face. She turned away trying to hide the embarrassment, but when he came to her and forced her face on his, she began to tremble. How on earth was she supposed to get through an entire afternoon when he looked at her like that? It was impossible.

"I'm sorry," he apologised. "I shouldn't have said that. It was stupid." She smiled at him shaking her head pretending it didn't matter, and he hugged her.

"It's okay," she lied. "I just don't really feel like joking right now."

"I know," he sighed feeling foolish.


	6. Chapter 6

**S**tevie was impressed with Alex. He'd taken her to dinner and made no inappropriate comments, it wasn't that she didn't enjoy his sense of humour. On the contrary, it was one of the qualities that she was drawn to. But lately, any inappropriate comments he made sent the blood straight to her head, she took them so seriously when he never meant them that way. He had always loved teasing her, and she gave back as good as she got. But now, she found that she couldn't laugh with him about the things they used to – like the one night stands he'd have and never call the next morning. She didn't know how. But he didn't change, he was still the same man he had been the day they met – more or less.

When they came back to the hotel room after 2 o'clock, Stevie found that she was exhausted. She laid her head on the pillow on the left side of the bed and closed her eyes thinking of what tomorrow held. The future was in the hands of her lawyer. The final decision was given to the judge and jury. She knew that she didn't commit the crime. Alex knew she didn't do it. Her friends knew. Who else mattered but the judge and jury?

Alex lay silently beside her on his back, evenly breathing in time with her. She listened to him as her heart pounded loudly against the wall of her chest. A smile came to her face as she remembered the kiss they'd shared that morning in the driveway of the farm. Neither of them had mentioned it since arriving at the courthouse, almost as if it had never happened.

"Stevie…" he whispered. The sound of his voice only sped up her heart rate, she hadn't shared a room alone with him since she'd realised she was in love with him. Now that he was married, they were hardly ever alone, especially if Fiona got a say in it. "I can hear your heart beating. Are you all right?" he sounded genuinely concerned.

Not daring to open her eyes she nodded. A moment later she felt his hand reach for hers she let him take it. As much as she was afraid of what might happen, she didn't know how to stop it, she wasn't even sure she wanted to.

"I know you have a lot going on right now," Alex started. "And I wasn't going to bring it up, but I think we should talk about what happened this morning."

Her breath caught and for a moment she was speechless. "Alex I can't…" she was almost pleading with him. He rolled over on his side so that he was looking at her, but her eyes were still closed, she refused to look at him. He noticed that she looked nervous and wondered what she was thinking, was it about him?

He didn't want to scare her but he wanted to know if what had happened between them was only emotion stress or more than that. What was happening to Stevie was putting a lot of pressure on her, he wasn't pretending otherwise, but he had flashbacks of Stevie's behaviour over the last six months – ever since his return with Fiona. As much as she would deny it if he asked, she seemed overly jealous, not that he was game enough to tease her about it, he only wished she'd been more like that before he'd gotten married.

It wasn't like she'd never shown her jealousy before, he could remember Jasmine McLeod and Felicity pierce, she hadn't been afraid to express her opinion to him then. But it was different with Fiona, not only was Stevie cold towards her, always expecting the worst, but Stevie didn't talk to him like she used to. She was distant with him. it never occurred to him that she might be acting that way because it hurt like hell to watch him with Fiona, because when they were alone, occasionally act like the old Stevie. Never afraid to tease him, push him, hit him, or some-times even give him a hug.

It was only now, as he lay beside her, looking back on the past few months that it rang in his mind – she was jealous of Fiona. But did it mean she wanted Alex for herself simply because she felt possessive of him or was it that she loved him like he loved her. "I want to talk about it Stevie," he pushed.

Time was running out. If he didn't push her on this now, she might never talk about it. He felt sick at the thought of her being locked away in some cell, all alone. This was the one time that the Ryan name couldn't help her, and the one time he wished it could – he'd already called the lawyer she was running against, but he wasn't interested in being paid off to set her free. Alex didn't know how else to help her, but there as she waited.

Stevie sighed and opened her eyes. He could be persistent when he wanted to and this was the one time that it bugged her. Her breath caught when she saw the way that he was looking at her. She didn't want to talk about the kiss there was nothing to say. A piece of paper signed by him had taken away that chance he was married now. It was that simple.

When she could muster the strength to move, she climbed off the bed and began to pace the room. She spoke to him as though there had been no kiss and he asked no questions. "I should ring Rose and the girls," she said. "Let 'em know what's going on… they'll be wondering." She reached for the phone on the hotel dressing table, but before she could dial a number, Alex jumped off the bed and snatched the phone from her hands.

He looked down at her so intently that she couldn't help but turn away. He was making her extremely nervous. "In a minute. I want to talk about the kiss…"

For a brief moment her eyes met his, she wanted to tell him all that she felt, but how? Not only was he married and a newly wed to be precise, but the timing was wrong. She was about to be locked away, how could she tell him she loved him when she could offer him nothing. It wouldn't be fair.

"There's nothing to say Alex," she snapped.

"I think there's a lot." A long silence hung in the air for what felt like a mini eternity. "It was more than just a kiss Stevie." He was being brutally honest with her, while she was holding back. She began to shake. Did the kiss mean as much to him as it had to her? She wanted so desperately to believe it.

She finally found a voice and was surprised when it came out so strong and determined. "Was it? Alex, a lot happened yesterday. You were having lunch with your wife, have you forgotten your married?" she certainly hadn't, Stevie and Alex being apart was a constant reminder for her, Fiona's presence was extremely painful.

"No I haven't forgotten," he shot back defensively.

"Maybe you should remind yourself every now and then so things like that don't happen." She was trying to be cruel.

"You were on the other end of that kiss Stevie," he pointed out. "I didn't notice you pull away and if you can remember you kiss me the second time."

She sighed. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Well I do. We're running out of time to talk about it, who knows what will happen tomorrow."

"My point," Stevie shouted impatiently. 'Why bother discussing something like this when both of us know how it's going to end. I'll be locked away tomorrow morning."

"You don't know that," he reasoned. He wanted to reach out and touch her but he thought better of it, the last thing he wanted to do was push her away.

"I do. The evidence points to me. It's inevitable Alex," she held back the tears. "I've faced it and I think it's time that you did too."

"I don't want to face it," he stated stubbornly. "The very thought of not seeing you everyday is killing me," his eyes didn't move from hers. Stevie felt the harshness of the world around her. Life was cruel.

"How do you think I feel," she shrugged. "I'm the one that's going to miss out. You'll still get to ride horses and fix fences and muster cattle, while I'm stuck in a cell thinking of you." she hadn't meant to say that out aloud. She went quite as he watched her. Then he spoke again.

"Stevie…" he went to her but made no attempt to reach out, she folded her arms across her chest to let him know that she was holding up a barrier. He respected that. "No matter how many musters I go on, or how long I ride across an open paddock or how many bloody fences I fix. If your not there to share them with, I don't want them. Do you understand me?" he sounded impatient.

Stevie's face softened and she forced a smile. She knew what he was telling her and this had been exactly what she wanted to avoid. What if he said too much and wanted to take it all back the next morning? For a moment Stevie wanted to forget everything around her – Fiona especially. Anything that reminded her why she and Alex couldn't be together. It was all she wanted, what she had wanted for a long time.

"You can't talk like this," she reasoned trying to be the brave one. She didn't feel brave, but Alex couldn't help wondering how she could be so strong, despite everything she was going through. He thought she was amazing.

"Why not?" he pushed. He didn't look like he cared if Fiona walked through the door and she doubted he would have changed anything he was saying to Stevie – that's what scared her. "Don't you want to know how I feel?"

"Not while your married, no," she replied.

"Do you want me to get a divorce?" he asked bluntly.

Stevie's mouth dropped open. Was he saying he was willing to leave his wife for her? "Alex…" she was speechless.

"I want to talk about this Stevie, if all it takes is that…"

She laughed uneasily. "So it's that simple. I want you to get a divorce and you'll agree."

He nodded vigorously. "Yes."

"Alex I think you should go!" she didn't want to hear him make empty promises, she didn't want to talk about it, not in the hotel room and not tonight. She couldn't handle any more emotions that what she already had; she was already struggling to keep her head above water. "Your going to say something one of us will regret in the morning."

"I'm not going to regret it," he said stubbornly. I can't speak for you though…" it was as if he was asking for her approval. He was offering her the world and all she had to do was take it.

She sighed heavily as if admitting defeat and stepped towards him, she couldn't hold back anymore – she didn't want to. She didn't care about Fiona, or being the better person in all of this, the world wasn't playing by the rules, why should she? Stevie's eyes locked on his, her body shook with fear, her emotions ran wild. Unknown to Stevie, the same feelings were racing around in Alex, he was just better at keeping them hidden than she was. It showed in Stevie's face, in her eyes, in the way she held herself.

"I'm going to spend the next 15 years behind bars," she told him matter-of-factly. "What we say now or promise each other for the future is going to make it harder for both of to be apart. I'm asking you, don't do that." she reached him. Half of her prayed that he would respect that request and step away and the other half of her was hoping he'd stay stubborn and tell her everything she wanted to hear.

He went with his instinct. He reached out and grabbed hold of the white cotton shirt she was wearing and guided her towards him. She was hesitant as if holding back something she was scared to let go of, but she stepped forward and let him hold her. "I want to tell you something that you can take with you… something you can hold onto if it comes down to that."

"But if you say it, you can't take it back." did he under-stand what he was doing? What he was asking her to do?

"I never want to take it back. This isn't about being here with you in a hotel room, it's not about the clock ticking with time, this isn't about my marriage problems and it's not about the kiss."

Stevie frowned. "What's it about?"

"It's about us. I am in love with you Stevie and I have been for a long time. I don't know when it happened or why… I can't remember. But I'm not sorry it did. I'm only sorry that I could lose you." She couldn't have said it better herself, it was the same for her, in everyway.

"I don't want to lose you either," the tears began to fall easily from her face. Alex had crossed the line between friends and lovers, and now it couldn't be changed back. Too much had happened, too much had been said between them. Now the silence between them was not awkward, but painful. Was he willing to cheat on his wife, and was Stevie willing to be the 'other woman' so she could have her long awaited chance with Alex?


	7. Chapter 7

**S**he didn't even realise that her hand was resting on his chest, or that Alex's left hand was moving to the back of her head. A moment later her mouth found his. Her arms moved around his neck and Alex coaxed her lips apart to deepen the kiss, then he lifted her gently into his arms, his left arm under her knee, his right arm supporting her back. A few steps later he lay her down on the bed, her head hitting the pillow.

Stevie looked up at him, desire and passion in her eyes, it was hard to believe any of this was happening, she thought she was going to wake up at any given moment and find herself alone. She reached her hand up to touch his face, she wasn't even sure he was there, but her heart pounding and the knots in her stomach said that he was.

"I love you," he whispered kissing her again.

Stevie's hand went to undo the buttons on his shirt, but she was suddenly reminded of all the things she wanted to forget. He was married and her future lay in the hands of a lawyer. What if something happened between them and then he was taken away from her. She wasn't sure she was willing to add the extra pain on herself. Loosing him would be the last straw.

Her hands stopped at the second button from the top and she sighed with regret. "I can't do this," she told him. He nodded and pulled himself up right, still sitting beside her on the bed. She watched him for a moment before speaking. He looked disappointed, she wanted to remember him with a smile, but she knew that when she was alone she'd wonder why she hadn't followed through with it. It was what she wanted to.

"I'm not asking for anything Stevie," he told her honesty. "I didn't tell you any of this so that you'd sleep with me."

She touched his cheek. "I know you didn't."

"What now?"

"Will you lay here with me?" she asked shyly. He smiled and without hesitation he lay down on the bed rapping his arms around her waist. She comfortably laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. If only everything could be so easy, she'd have the world at her feet. He tightened his grip on her waist and she moved her hand to gip the material of his shirt as if she was afraid he might move away from her. She had never felt so safe.

"I made a mistake," Alex began. Stevie's heart rate sped up, not because she thought he was regretting anything that had happened between them, but because she knew he was thinking of his wife. She knew by the tone of his voice when he spoke her, and there was something in the way he looked at her so intently, as if he was trying to memorize her every expression. "I should be with you."

She squeezed her eyes tighter trying to understand what was happening between them. Had he loved her as long as she loved him? Stevie realised that something had happened to her when he kissed her for the first time, the eve before Nick and Tess' wedding. It was as though the whole world stopped and made complete sense. But she had been too scared to let anything happen, she wanted to be friends first, now they were, they were best friends. She'd never had a closer bond with anyone, like the one she shared with him.

"What's going to happen if you get off these charges?" he dared to ask. "I mean, between us."

"I don't know," she whispered.

"Do you want me?"

There was a silence before she answered and when she did, she spoke so softly that Alex wasn't even sure he had heard her right. "Yes."

He didn't understand why she held back so much. He was the one who was married he was the one who knew loss like no one else. But he knew she'd always been cautious. Giving up Rose had changed her she had never been the same after that. She was willing to take risks that could kill her, but when it came to matters of her heart she held back. She believed in love and taking chances, but when it came to actions it was a whole other story.

They soon fell asleep in each other's arms. The emotions of the day had taken their toll. When Stevie opened her eyes she was surprised to find that Alex was still holding her. She smiled to herself watching him sleep, he looked so peaceful, she touched his face and his eyes flew open.

"Hello beautiful," he whispered.

"Hi," she smiled. All of a sudden Stevie remembered why she was there, what had happened between them and what tomorrow held for her. It hit her like a ten-tone truck. The sun was setting the day was almost over.

Her smile faded, and as if her expression was his own, Alex's own happiness vanished. He was going to have to walk away from her and leave her alone. He wanted to protect her he would have liked to wake up to her smile every morning. Trying to hide his pained disappointment of knowing how slim his chances were, he sat up.

"How'd you sleep?" he was deeply worried about her.

"Surprisingly, really good. The last one I'll have in a while," she commented.

"Be positive," he offered her his hand and she took it. She wanted to be with him as long as she could. She wasn't going to be stubborn about it, not if they didn't do anything wrong.

She forced a smile, it was hard to be positive when the world was against her, her life could be taken from her in a matter of hours. But she said nothing else she only held his hand in hers and looked at him. She wanted to remember his face clearly, every wrinkle, every freckle, every flaw.

"Will you remember that I love you," he said. Stevie didn't understand how he could be so calm and cool about all of this, but then again the only thing that ever showed in his face was his temper.

She blushed. "Yes."

"When the trail is over and you come home, can we discuss this properly? I want to work this out."

"What's there to work out?" she answered.

"I want to be with you," he looked hurt by her comment. She nodded. "I thought that's what you wanted to."

She lowered her head. "I do. I'm just scared that it won't ever happen. It doesn't work out for me Alex, it never has."

"It will this time," he assured her. He forced her face on his and then kissed her softly on the lips. Her hands moved easily to the side of his face and his hands ran down to her hips. A moment later she pulled away.

"What about Fiona?"

He shook his head looking annoyed. "Does she have to come into every conversation?"

"Yes," she shot back. She pulled herself away from him and climbed on the bed. "You are married Alex. Us even talking about this is wrong."

"I said I would get a divorce Stevie and I will."

"And she's just going to let you walk away without a moment's hesitation?" she wanted him to understand what he was up for.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I don't care. All I want is you."

"And what if I go to jail?"

"Stop talking like that."

"No Alex, it's going to happen. Your not even prepared for it."

He sighed. "Your right I'm not. Because if I start thinking of not seeing you I'm gonna lose it. So can we talk about something else please?" his face was red.

"I'm going to ring the girls," she told him. This time when she reached for the phone Alex didn't stop her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Y**ou could cut the tension with a knife.

Both of them were as eager as each other to talk about their relationship. But at the same time, it was bad timing. If she hadn't been scheduled for a trial the next day, nothing would have kept them from speaking. But it seemed as though it would just be teasing them. If she went to jail then nothing could happen, she'd be locked away and he'd stay with Fiona.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked dialling room service. She only shrugged. She wasn't hungry. She sat on the bed watching him move, he was strong and toned that she couldn't stop herself from imagining all that could happen between them.

"No," she answered him forcing herself to look away.

When Alex finished up on phone, he turned to look at Stevie. She had her head down and her eyes away from his, he touched her cheek softly and she looked up. "You're going to be okay," he assured her.

"It's not me I'm worried about," she answered.

He sighed. "I'll be all right when they announce your innocence. Then we can go home and start a life together."

She shook her head. "Have you forgotten? You're married Alex. It's not over with Fiona and I won't have an affair with you, not while you're still with her. I can't," she wanted him to know how strong she felt about this. How wrong it was for them to even be in the same room together, talking about it. She hated that she felt so safe and loved with him he wasn't hers to love… not yet at least, his marriage certificate said so.

"You still want me right? You haven't changed your mind about me, because if you have then don't make this conversation about Fiona, all you have to do is say-" he spoke fast and looked deeply worried. But Stevie reached out her hand and touched his face.

"I haven't changed my mind. I just can't be as positive about all this as you can," at least she was being honest about it.

"Let me for it for the both us then. I love you. I know that justice will be served, you'll be proved innocent, you have to believe it and if not then I'll believe it for you. Tomorrow afternoon we'll be heading home together."

"And then what Alex?" she wanted to know her future held. She took his hand and held it.

"I'll tell Fi that I'm in love with you, ask for a divorce and see what she says. I can only do my part. But I won't give up in getting what I want, and I want you."

She sighed. "I want you too."

He grabbed her tightly and held her. She closed her eyes, wishing like she had a hundred times, that Fiona didn't exist. If she didn't, she could have Alex without hesitation. But how could she encourage him to have an affair when she expected him to stay faithful when he belonged to her? There was no excuse for an affair, no matter what the reason. She believed that with all her heart.

"What was your first impression of me?" Alex asked curiously.

Stevie laughed. "You were goofy."

He pulled a face pretending to be hurt. "You didn't think I was good-looking?"

She laughed again. "I don't know. I thought for a moment you were trying to impress me, but the moment I saw you look at Claire and knew that you two were destined. I didn't really think about you like that. You were just… Alex."

He nodded and a pained expression came to his face, a moment later it was gone. Stevie knew he was thinking of Claire. She doubted he'd ever forget her and she didn't want him to, she knew there was no competing with a ghost. Claire had been her friend too. She was the great love of Alex's life, and she would never ask him to change that. But it didn't mean that he wouldn't love Stevie as much as he had loved Claire; it would just be different.

"You thought I was pretty hot, didn't you?" she teased trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah I did," he answered honestly. She blushed. She wasn't expecting him to say that. "When did you first realise that you…" he didn't want to say the word love, she hadn't used it yet but he knew she felt something strong. He was afraid to push her away, was all.

"I think I always knew deep down, but I didn't want to believe it," she replied not daring to look at him. "But it hit me last year."

"Last year?" he was intrigued.

"Yeah," she was suddenly very nervous as she explained it to him. She couldn't help thinking that it was wrong for her to feel that way. But she wanted to tell him. She wanted him to know how long she had been waiting for him and how hard it had been. "You went missing in the bush and I wasn't sure what happened to you."

"You pushed me over!" he reminded her.

She smiled. "You scared me. I thought you were dead."

"You would a heard the splash. Why didn't you say anything?" he asked with disappointment. If both of them hadn't been so stupid, they would have been together without the complications.

"I didn't know how. I was going to, and I found you in the cottage."

"The fire?" he asked in surprise. Then he nodded remembering the day. "You were acting really weird then. Was that why?"

She nodded. "I'd had a dream about you the night before," she said sheepishly.

"Really?" he grinned raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up!" she snapped punching him in the arm.

"What happened?" he was curious about it. Stevie smiled and turned her head away. "Come on you can tell me."

She sighed and forced herself to look at him. "What's going to happen to us if I go to jail?" she dared to ask.

"Nothing. You won't go to jail!" he sounded so sure of himself, that she had to wonder how he could be so brave.

"But what if I do?" she repeated.

He shrugged. "I don't know." A smile came back to his face. "Is this just your way of getting out of telling me about your dream?"

"No," she laughed.

"So what was it about?"

"You."

"And?"

"A hay bale."

He frowned. "And?"

"A crowbar."

"Where on earth was I?" he couldn't help but laugh.

"In the back shed of Drover's," she could feel her face flush with embarrassment as she remembered it. It was a very passionate moment, but no different than what she had done with him in that hotel room.

"Were you with me?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Were we doing something naughty?"

She rolled her eyes. She hated that he could be so persistent. It wasn't something she wanted to talk about with him. "Don't make it sound dirty!" she snapped. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"When did you realise that you loved me?"

"Oh…" he thought for a moment. "When I thought you were going to run off with Kane. I came to realise how close I was to loosing you. But like you, I didn't know what to say… or if what I was feeling was just jealousy. I said nothing and then over time you never hinted that you felt anything other than friendship. I didn't want to lose you all together." He was being honest with her.

She went quite again. This was a hard reality to be faced with, and thinking about dreams that couldn't come true wasn't helping any. She had to deal with this head on, she had to be brave and strong, she had to fight to keep her emotions in check. If she didn't, she might never survive.

"Please smile," he begged. "I hate that you look like you're about to cry and I can't do anything to fix it."

"You do fix it," she told him touching his cheek. "Being here with me is fixing it. I don't know what I'd do if I was here alone."

He nodded and brought her into his arms again. This time neither of them spoke, he stopped asking about her dream and she stopped asking what would happen if she went to jail. They just sat together until room service brought in the food. Alex ate and Stevie watched him, she loved everything about him, it gave her comfort just watching him.

Then Stevie laid her head on the pillow, a short time later he joined her, holding her to him but asking nothing of her other than what she was giving. "I love you, Stevie." He whispered. She fell asleep in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**W**hen the sun came through the hotel room window, Stevie was the first to wake. She didn't move, she just lay beside him holding his arms in place at her waist, she felt so safe with him that she was too afraid to move. If she greeted the day, she had to greet the trial and she wasn't ready to lose Alex yet. She wanted a little more time.

She climbed off the bed eventually, being careful not to wake him. She began to pace the room waking him as he slept on. He snored, but it was a comforting sound to hear from him. She imagined how amazing it could be if she woke up beside him every morning. Fiona was lucky he still belonged to her.

Stevie ordered breakfast, but ate very little. She prepared herself for everything that was going to happen to her, no matter what he said, she knew that she was going to have to leave him – she could feel it. She knew down to the very pit of her stomach, no matter how long she would be sentenced, by the end of the day she'd be locked up.

Alex eventually stirred, but this time when he looked at her he couldn't bring himself to smile, and she could only manage a little one. The sun was up and both of them knew what was to come, what to expect, it could turn into a dream or a nightmare, depending on what the jury decided. But neither of them was ready to say goodbye yet, despite Alex's determination to stay positive.

"Good morning," he greeted sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm about to lose you," she replied. She was running out of time and she wanted to be as honest with him as possible, without saying too much.

"Don't say that," he begged. He climbed off the bed and went to her. "You can do this. And you're not going to lose me, no matter what, I swear. I'll visit you daily," he promised.

She laughed. "No you won't."

Alex grabbed hold of her shoulders and a pained expression came to his face. "Yes I will."

She shook her head. "Weekly maybe. Alex you have a farm to run, you have a wife waiting for you at home. Fiona's not going to let you come and see me everyday. You have to accept this!" she was being brave. She had to because he wouldn't. He was living in denial, believing the best. But she knew better. All the evidence pointed to her, she had motive, she had opportunity and it was the victim's drugs that were found in her Ute. She didn't have a hope in the world of being proved innocent.

She'd be charged with a crime she didn't commit, sentenced to a place she didn't belong, and lose the man who had forever held her heart. She accepted this, but she wasn't nearly as prepared to lose Alex as she thought she was. It was him she was finding the most pain in leaving behind. It made it harder that Alex had been painfully honest with her about how he felt. She wished one of them had said something sooner; the blame lay on both of them for that.

"I don't care what the farm does without me, the boys can handle that. Fi and I are over, I don't want her, I don't love her… I don't think I ever did, not like I love you. And if I want to visit you everyday, I will, you got that?" he stated.

"It's a three hour drive, from Killarny to the county jail. You don't have time to waste seeing me," she insisted.

"My time with you is never wasted. I love you. Now stop arguing with me."

Stevie nodded, she couldn't help smiling. There was no point arguing, in the end he'd do what he wanted to anyway. She hugged him close for a moment and closed her eyes. She wanted to remember this feeling when he was gone, and she would, she would remember everything about him, right down to the last freckle on his chin.

She looked at her watch, and her breath caught when she realised the time, she had less than an hour before she had to be in court and she wasn't dressed. "I have to get ready," she announced stepping out of his arms.

"You can do this," he assured her once again. He believed in her, he had faith that she could withstand anything that happened in her life, she had proved that so far. He loved her strength, her passion and her loyalty.

She nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. She emerged twenty minutes later fully dressed with make-up on. She was no girl when it came to time. She could dress in five minutes and look incredible, one of the many talents she had and she didn't have to try, she was a natural beauty.

She was dressed in one of Regan's pant suits, with a white shirt, the jacket was open and while she wanted to wear her comfortable cowboy boots she assumed it wasn't a way to impress the judge. She had borrowed black high heels to match her outfit; she was still learning to walk in them.

"You look great," he smiled kissing her cheek. She forced a smile.

"I feel like an idiot," she confessed.

"Don't. It suits you…" she laughed at him. "Okay it doesn't, but you still look great."

She blushed. "I'm going to miss you."

"Because I give you compliments?" he teased. He wanted to see her smile he loved the fun bubbly woman that she was.

"No. Because there's no one else like you," he hugged her then and told her that she was strong and brave and that she could get through anything. She wanted to believe him. But she wasn't sure she could survive without him.

They chatted about the trial and about what the future held for them when she got out, he made promises that she wasn't sure he would be able to keep. A lifetime sentence was too late for him to wait; she didn't want his life to stop just because hers did. And she told him that.

"But it will," he said.

"It doesn't have to."

"I don't want to be without you, Stevie."

"I know."

Alex ordered breakfast, as she watched him silently, the time flew by and finally ran out. "It's time to go," she told him. He nodded as they headed out of the hotel room. Alex held her hand.

The trial went like a blur. She wasn't aware of anything that was going on around her it all felt like a dream, it was all happening too fast. But she was right. The evidence said she did it she had motive and opportunity, the jury agreed. She was convicted for murder. 15 years with no probation.

When Stevie stood up from her seat and turned to face Alex, his eyes were filled with tears. He was shattered. Stevie was surprisingly calm. She had her emotions in check, she was at least strong enough to hold it together, but she couldn't be sure how long it would last. She didn't even believe it was happening. It felt like some long-running nightmare.

"I'll be okay Alex," she told him bravely. He reached over the bench that lay between them and threw his arms around her shoulders. Then he kissed her, softly and passionately before the assigned guard brought her hands behind her back and cuffed her.

"I'll come see you tomorrow," he promised. He didn't bother hiding his devastation. "I love you Stevie… I love you."

She smiled at him, and before she could think about it the words had already been said. "I love you too."

A moment later she was pulled away, but not before she got to see the smile on his face. She'd said it, and as horrible as the circumstances were, she was glad she had. Now he knew she felt the same, that was enough for her.


	10. Chapter 10

**W**hen she was put in the cell and those bars slammed home, she knew it was for real the reality of her new life hit her like a hammer at full force. 15 years in prison. The tears came as she lay awake that night, but the sobs were silent, while her shoulder shook no sound was heard. Her inmates were waiting for the fresh bait to crack. She knew how it worked in there – she'd watched enough prison movies to know the rules of the game. And if she wanted to survive she had to play them. She had to toughen up, she had no choice; she wasn't allowed to fall apart, no matter what.

By the time morning came she had accepted what was happening to her, which was more than most people. She had reasoned that no amount of tears or thoughts was going to set her free. She found herself thinking of Alex's visit. He promised he'd be there and she was waiting for him.

She wondered how the girls were coping at Drover's, it couldn't have been easy, but they had each other. It would have been a fairytale compared to what Stevie was going through. Lucky for her, she was good at hiding her emotions, the tough girl image she'd built up was paying off, the wall she had placed up to protect herself was holding her together.

Breakfast in the main hall was lonely, but she was grateful that no one bothered her. She didn't want to make friends or seem desperate to fit in; it wasn't high school. If over time she had conversation with someone, that was fine, but she had no desire to make prison her home, or her heart despite the years she'd be there.

She had a home and a family waiting for her on the farm, that was where her heart was, and that was all she needed to survive. But she was crushed when the day drew to an end and Alex hadn't come. She didn't blame him, and she didn't get angry, she was just sad.

He didn't come the next day. Or the next and she stopped wondering after the first four days. She assumed Fiona had stepped in and as his wife she had rights. She didn't except him to come now, he had his life and had hers, they were worlds apart. It was the reason why she had held back from being so honest with him.

She only hoped that wherever he was, he was happy.

Stevie was surprised that she hadn't been bothered by anyone. She'd been there for a week and none of the inmates had approached her, it was as if they knew she wasn't one of them – she didn't belong there.

It was a month later when Stevie got a cellmate since she'd arrived the cell next to her had been vacant. She was a tall girl, with brown hair and brown eyes, she reminded her of Kate. She had a baby face and looked no older than 16. It was safe to say that Stevie liked her from the start.

"What are you in for?" the girl asked.

"What everyone else is in for," she answered. It was the first sentence she had uttered to any inmate since she got there. "What are you in for?"

There was hesitation from the girl. "Wrong place, wrong time. The name's Erin," she put her hand through the bars that connected their cells together. Stevie took her hand.

"Stevie Hall," she replied.

Erin smiled. They made small chat for a while before they were released outside.

Fresh air for a couple of hours a day was all they were allowed, it was a big change for someone who spent every waking moment outside. As she walked around the yard by herself, she pictured the land the paddock and trees back at Drover's. All she could see were three walls and an ironed gate that gave her a view of dead grass. But her heart wasn't behind the prison gates; it was with Alex.

She hadn't seen him for one month, one week and three days. Nor had she heard from the girls. But she didn't expect to, they had a farm to run, life didn't stop for them because it had for her.

"Hall!" a voice called. Stevie turned to see a guard coming to meet her. "You got a visitor," he explained.

Her heart rate sped up. Was it one of the girls? She hurried after the guard who led her to the visitor's table and for a moment she stopped breathing. It was Alex!

He immediately stood when he saw her, and a smile filled his face. Even dressed in an orange jump suit, she managed to set his heart pounding. She was beautiful. But he noticed that she was cautious when she approached him and his smile faded a little. He had a lot to tell her.

"Hi," he greeted hugging her.

She closed her eyes as she held him, the warm and familiar feeling of safety swept over her. When she pulled away she had tears in her eyes. It had seemed like a lifetime ago sine she last saw him.

"Hello Alex," she smiled. She didn't need him to give reasons for his long delay, she was just glad he was there. She'd missed him. She hadn't realised just how much until she saw him standing at the table.

"Hullo cowgirl," he grinned. She laughed and then reached her hands to his face, pulling him down for a kiss. His arms moved to embrace her tighter and her hands moved around his neck. In truth she was afraid this was just another dream, and in a moment she was going to wake up and find herself alone, she didn't want to waste time holding back.

"I love you," he whispered.

She looked up at him and smiled, she had given up on him weeks ago. She had believed that he was happy at home with Fiona starting the family he had always wanted, she made herself believe that he never thought of her. Not anymore. She deceived herself in thinking that what he felt about her was nothing more than friendship. But now he was standing with her, holding his hands at her waist and telling her he loved her. It was hard to believe the two f them were standing in a prison waiting room.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Better now," he answered. "Stevie… I've come everyday for the last month and-"

"You don't have to explain," she interrupted.

"I want to. I don't want you to believe that I didn't care. But the guards wouldn't-"

"Alex it's okay. I know that you have a life on the outside. I get it. I understand. You don't have to say anything to make me feel better."

"Will you shut up for a minute," he laughed. She nodded and he went on. "The guards and security wouldn't let me in – they didn't like my attitude. I've tried Stevie, I've come everyday and I've waited."

"Really?" she cried wanting to believe it.

"Yes. I told you I was coming and I meant it."

"What about Killarny?" she asked. "What about the girls at Drover's? How it everyone?" she took his hand and sat across from him at the table.

"I don't know much, I've been staying in a hotel up here… Riley calls. Killarny's managing without me they've hired someone to give 'em a hand. The girls want to see you, they ring and ask how you are but they refuse to hire anyone else and if one of 'em leaves they won't get the work done. They're hanging in there," he told her.

She sighed. "I've missed you," she confessed.

"Yeah, me too. How you doing?"

"Fine," she replied.

"No one's giving you any trouble? No one's hurting you?" he'd been worried about her since the day she left him in the courtroom.

She smiled. "No. It's been easy, no one's bothered me." He was relieved to hear her say that, she could see it in his eyes he had missed her, maybe as much as she'd missed him. She sat watching him for a moment, he hadn't changed much, but there was something in his eyes that was different – he looked worn down. She was concerned about him. "Are you okay?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. I don't know how I'm going to leave you again, I don't want to."

"I don't want you to," she smiled.

"I'll come back tomorrow."

"No Alex. Killarny needs you. You need to go home. Work things out with Fiona, you need to forget about me, we're worlds apart."

"I need to be here," he looked worried when he looked at her. He knew how stubborn she could be.

"No you don't," she shook her head. "You need to be out there. You need to live. Love. Work."

"I live for you. I love you and work can wait." He had all the answers.

"For 15 years?"

"If it has to. Don't be so dramatic, it's been a month."

"Don't be so stupid. You need to stop coming to visit. Go home, Alex." He would never know how hard it was for her to suggest he do that. She wanted him to come, she needed him to, but she was afraid he'd waste his life waiting for her and she loved him too much to let him.

But he was just as stubborn and hard-headed as she was, pride took over as it did often, and he laid down the rules. "I'm not leaving you, Stevie. I belong here."

"Alex…"

"I'm not listening to reason. Don't ask me to leave you, because it's not an option. The girls haven't given up in finding out who killed Harry and neither have I. We all miss you. No one has given up on you, so don't you give up on us."

She shut her eyes and squeezed his hand in her own. It was hard not to give up when she was the one locked up in prison and they were free to do what they wanted. They had the frustration, but she had the nightmare.


	11. Chapter 11

**T**he day seemed to drag on. Stevie was awaiting Alex's visit and he had told her the girls had arranged to come too. They had decided that missing one day of farm work wasn't going to kill them; they would just pretend it was a Sunday. She sat in her cell most of the morning, thinking about Alex and how amazing it would have been if she were free.

She knew with absolute certainty that they would be in a relationship – he loved her like she loved him and she was overwhelmed that things had to be this way. She wanted to turn back time she wanted to change the past, to take back all the mistakes she made with him. If she could have changed it, then they'd have been together now. The past was a stubborn bugger it wouldn't change for anyone.

While Stevie was stuck in the past, the girls back at Drover's were tortured by the present.

"How do you think she's doing?" Kate asked.

"I think she's tough. She'll be fine," Regan answered. She believed that. She had to. And she knew Stevie more than any of the other girls, at least in an emotional way, because she had been the shoulder that Stevie leaned on when she had a problem she couldn't handle alone.

"Yeah," Jodi agreed. "She can handle anything. Besides, Alex said she was doing really well."

All of them were seated at the kitchen table eating breakfast. They were heading to the prison as soon as everyone was ready.

Before another word was uttered the phone rang, Jodi got up to answer it she was the only one that had finished eating. She was surprised to find that it was Sandra Consella on the other end.

"I did it," she confessed the moment Jodi answered.

"You did what?" Jodi replied in total confusion.

"I killed Harry!"

Jodi's breath caught and by then the girls were all looking at her. For a moment she wasn't sure what to say, which was odd because Jodi never shut her mouth. A moment later she found her voice. "But Stevie's in jail!" she said it like Sandra didn't know.

"I was thinking about it, and I have to tie up all the loose ends, so I can…"

"What?" Jodi screamed. "You can't do anything. You have to go to jail and replace Stevie. I'm calling the police." Jodi hung up and dialled 911. The other girls had crowded her by then, when they listened to her side of the conversation.

"What's going on?" Regan demanded.

"Sandra killed Harry!" she said as she waited for someone to pick up. "She just said… hello. I need the police. I have a confession to a murder that my friend's in jail for."

A few minutes later she hung up the phone. Both confusion and relief washed over Jodi as she explained the full conversation to the others. Then she dialled the number to Alex's motel in the city. He was overjoyed when she told him what had happened and hung up the phone and headed straight to the prison.

Stevie was called into the visitor's room twenty minutes later. A smile appeared on her face the moment she saw Alex sitting there. He stood when he saw her coming and embraced her; she noticed there was something different in the way he held her. And when she looked up at him she knew for sure there was something.

"I have the best news for you," he smiled happily.

She smiled wondering what it was. The first thing she thought of was if he had left Fiona. She liked seeing him happy, even if she didn't understand why.

"We're going to get you out of here!" he stated.

Stevie's smile vanished. She didn't want false hope she knew that if she began to believe she'd get out and it never happened, she might not survive in there. She had to shield herself from that; she had to know that she could get through the next 15 years in prison.

"Please don't do that," she pleaded. "You have to survive out there and I have to cope in here. Whatever idea you have in your head is not going-"

"No," he shook his head refusing to lose his smile. "Jodi got a call this morning from Sandra confessing. The girls are sorting it as we speak. I'm not sure how long this is going to take, but hopefully they'll give you another trial and you'll be out by the week's end."

"Are you sure?" she was too scared to believe it.

"I wouldn't lie about that," he promised. "I'm going to take you home soon."

She laughed as the tears filled her eyes. He was right, it was the best news he could give her. If he left Fiona it would be even better. She wanted to know about that but she felt the timing was inappropriate.

"I love you," he whispered hugging her again. He pulled back to look at her and ran his hands through her soft red curls. He loved the feel of her hair and the texture of her soft skin. Before he could kiss her, he saw the girls approaching and pulled back. She was surprised by his sudden reaction until she saw them too.

She wasn't sure what was going on between them, but she knew that it couldn't become public until both of them had discussed it. That couldn't happen until she was out of jail.

She girls hugged her, like they hadn't seen her in ten years – it had been over a month since they'd seen each other. They chatted for a while and when Alex and Stevie passed looks across the table, it didn't go unnoticed. It was the first time that Jodi realised there was more than friendship growing between the two of them. She had always hoped they'd see it, but now she was sure they did. It was so obvious.


	12. Chapter 12

**A**lex kept her up-to-date with everything the girls were doing to get her out of there. He called her on the phone as often as he was allowed. He said nothing to Fiona about what was happening he felt she would only tell him to leave it to the authorities. But he knew better. They hadn't helped her the first time they had locked her away for a crime she didn't commit.

The day the authorities told him Stevie could go home, Alex decided to tell Fiona. "We need to talk," he announced. He was home by then, knowing that in a few short days Stevie would be home with him.

Fiona was reading a book on the couch when he sat beside her. "Sure," she smiled taking her eyes off the book and turning her attention to him.

"I haven't been on business the last month. I've been in a hotel in the City," he confessed. He was going to leave her in a day or two, but he didn't want to drop the bombshell on her until he found out what Stevie wanted.

"What?" she snapped pulling back from him when he reached out to touch her. "With her?"

"No," he replied.

"Don't lie to me, Alex. You were."

"How could I have been Fi? She's been locked up."

"But you've seen her in there, haven't you?" she accused.

"Yes," he nodded. "I've been working with the girls to find how to get her out of there."

"She killed your father, Alex. The judge said so."

"No she didn't. Sandra did. I knew she was innocent and I wasn't about to sit back and let her stay in that place. I needed her out."

"What does that mean?" she demanded. "I'm your wife, Alex. I needed you here with me. You have to understand this you are supposed to be with me not her. I'm your wife."

"I'm aware of that," he snapped. For a moment he wished he had never met her. Maybe then he would have been with Stevie without feeling guilty. He didn't love Fiona, and he wasn't sure he ever did. But it would only be cruel to say that to her, he would just tell her he didn't love her now.

"Then I want you to stop seeing her!" she ordered.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Fi."

"I'm not. You owe me your attention, I'm the one you agreed to spend your life with, remember that!" there was ice in her tone when she said that. A moment later she left the room.

"I'm going to pick her up now," he called. A moment later she stood in the doorway looking confused.

"What do you mean?" she seemed threatened by this.

"I mean the judge is letting her go. I'm bringing her home."

"Home?" she asked with a laugh. "How is that possible?"

He was loosing patience with her. "I told you, she didn't do it. She is being released and I'm driving back up to the city now and bringing her back." He felt like he was talking to a child.

"I'm coming too!" she announced.

He shook his head. "No, you're not. If too many people are there she might get overwhelmed," he replied.

"Since when does Stevie get overwhelmed about anything?" she shot back. "I'm sure she can handle it."

Even Alex had trouble believing that. "Fiona, I won't be long." He wanted to talk to Stevie about what she wanted he couldn't do that with her in the car.

"Alex. I'm coming."

He could see that she wasn't about to change her mind. It was going to be a long drive back if she came to. "Fi…"

"I'm not compromising," she stated. "I'm coming with you, or you can get one of the girls to do it," the girls had insisted on picking her up, but he had wanted to do it, he had begged them to let him. Not that they understood why. Now he wouldn't get the chance to have the talk with her. He would have to wait until they were home again before they could talk.

"Fine. But if you say anything to upset her…" he warned. "Whatever you believe about who killed Harry, keep it to yourself. Got it?" he demanded.

"Fine," she agreed.

The drive there was long enough, he could only imagine how long it was going to feel to both Stevie and Alex when they were together, but couldn't speak. He had had plans on how it was going to work out. He was going to hold her hand the whole way home, and talk about what she wanted from him. He would agree to anything as long as he got her. It was all he wanted now. He just prayed she hadn't changed her mind about him.

He demanded that she stay in the car when he went in, and she did. She wasn't going to push him too hard, but she was beginning to suspect they were having an affair. She was just too afraid to ask him.

When Alex came to get her, she was ready to go. She had already changed into the pants suit she had been wearing at the trial. She hugged him and when she pulled back and saw the look on his face she was afraid that he had changed his mind about her.

"What?" she asked.

"Fiona's in the car," he answered.

She sighed assuming she knew what it meant. "Okay."

"It's not okay Stevie," he said. "I did everything I could to come alone. But she wouldn't let me… I tried."

"It's okay Alex," she didn't bother hiding her disappoint-ment and it killed him to see her like that. He wanted to kiss her, but he held back. He knew that if Fiona were to walk in she would kill him, and then Stevie.

"I want to talk about us," he told her. "Can we do it when we get home? I can call you on the phone, maybe unless you've-"

She shook her head. "I haven't changed my mind. Have you?" she asked.

"No," he assured her. She looked up at him with a smile hoping that this wasn't all just a bad dream. She had been preparing herself for that since the moment the guard told her she'd be released today.

They walked out together. Stevie climbed into the back seat and Alex took the driver's side.

"Hello Stevie," Fiona greeted. Her tone was neither cold nor warm there was no feeling from her at all.

"Fiona. Thanks for picking me up," she said forcing a smile. It was hard not to hate her she was the one who had taken Alex away.

Alex looked in the rearview mirror and smiled at Stevie. She tried not to give too much away, but her body language deceived her and Fiona wasn't blind. Whatever was between them was stronger than anything either of them had known before. Even Fiona couldn't ignore it.

The ride home was as long as they assumed it would be. Stevie said nothing and Fiona chatted to Alex about starting a family, then she'd look at Stevie to see whether she was listening. It was all for her benefit. She was making sure Stevie knew who Alex belonged to.


	13. Chapter 13

**W**hen the car pulled up to Drover's, Stevie smiled. Despite what was happening with her love life, she was happy to be home. She was excited about seeing her horse and her dog. Her eyes lit up when turbo came charging for her the moment she stepped out of the car. When he had calmed down enough, she bent down on her knees to hug him.

"Hello boy," she greeted. "I missed you."

"We looked after him for you," Jodi said stepping into the driveway. Stevie smiled and hugged her. The other girls were nowhere in sight. Before she could ask, a large hand covered her eyes. She didn't need to ask who it was, there was only one person with hands that big and soft, they were beginning to become familiar. "What are you doing?" she laughed.

For a moment she forgot that Fiona existed.

"Just shut up and let me take you somewhere," he replied with good humor. She trusted him but she couldn't help herself from giggling as she let him lead her towards the backyard. He pulled her to a stop. "Okay, you can open 'em now."

When she did, a crowd of people screamed surprise. She didn't jump she smiled feeling a little overwhelmed by all the attention. It was certainly different from the way it worked in prison.

She hugged everyone there, some of the locals were there to tell her they never believed she'd done it, and she was grateful to them all. She spoke to as many people as she could until Alex tapped her on the shoulder. She looked around and saw no sign of Fiona.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

She nodded and followed him away from the party. He led her to one of the back paddocks, they were alone it was completely deserted.

She smiled at him as he brought her into his arms. They would be able to hear someone approaching and pull away if they had to, but it seemed safe enough now. "I'm glad your home," he said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she smiled.

"What do you want Stevie?" he asked getting straight to the point. He was tired of wasting time. He wanted to know where she stood.

"You get right to the point don't you," she laughed uncomfortably. She felt a little embarrassed talking about this. It was all new to her. As long as she'd known Alex they had discussed everything in detail right down to beer and chips, but they had never discussed starting a relationship for more than a minute and even then it was never something as serious as this moment. She felt a little guilty. Fiona was probably looking for him.

"I don't want to waste more time. Do you?" he pushed.

She shook her head. "No."

"So what do you want from me?"

"Why do I have to make the decision?"

"Because the ball is in your court, you know I feel. I've been telling you for a month now."

"So have I… maybe not as bluntly as you."

"What do you want me to do, Stevie?"

"I don't know. I want you to be happy, what if we start something and find out we hate it. I don't want to lose the relationship we have now."

"So you want to leave things as is?" he looked overly dis-appointed.

"No… I don't know. What do you want?"

"I want you. I always have. But if you don't think that-"

"Alex… I feel guilty."

"Why?"

"Because you're married and I've been waiting for this for a long time. I'm just scared it won't happen," she confessed. He was smiling by the time she was finished her sentence.

"Is that your way of telling me you love me," he grinned. "Isn't that what matters?"

"I'm not sure if that's enough. You loved Fiona didn't you?" she didn't smile at his joke. She was taking this way too seriously. She had to, because this wasn't just her life and his she was messing with, it was going to break up a marriage.

He shook his head. "I don't know what that was. But it wasn't what I feel for you. I love you. I can't bare the thought of loosing you again. I want you in my life. I don't mean next door, I don't mean getting to see you every couple of days when one of us has a crisis or needs to borrow a tool. I mean I want you IN my life. I want to see you whenever I want, without having an excuse. I want to come home and you be the one I come home to… do you want that too?"

She closed her eyes imagining it. Coming home and seeing Alex standing in the kitchen or sitting in the lounge room watching TV. She would greet him with a kiss and he would hold her for a while as they talked about their day. And when the day drew to a close he would take her hand and lead her to the bedroom and close the door softly behind them…

"What are you smiling at?" he asked pulling her back to reality.

She opened her eyes. "Us!"

"You mean you want to give this a shot?" he looked hopeful. She nodded. "All right." He went to kiss her but she pulled back. "You do realize that if you agree to us, you are agreeing to me kissing you whenever I want," he reminded her. "It might need getting used to but you'll come to like it, if you give it a chance." He was teasing her.

"Funny," she smiled. "If we're going to do this, I need you to end it with Fiona. Completely end it, not just for a while to see where it goes with us. I mean you have to let her know its over." She wasn't sure if he was willing to do that.

"All right, but you have to give this a real shot. You can't just decide it's not working after a week," he compromised.

"Alex… if you end it with her I'm yours. It'll work. I will make it work, because you're my best friend and I need you, and I don't ever want anyone else. Okay?"

"Sounds fair," he grinned. "Can I kiss you goodbye before I go and talk to Fi?" he grinned.

She hesitated and then looked around to see the place was completely deserted. "Make it quick," she smiled.

A second later his lips brushed hers. Her hands moved around his neck as he pulled her closer towards him. Their mouths opened and closed savoring the taste of each other. Stevie finally pulled away. "Is it always going to be like this?" she looked annoyed.

"Like what?"

"I give you an inch and you take a mile."

"You better believe it cowgirl."

"Let's get one thing straight, Alex. I'm the boss."

"Says who?"

"Says me,"

"Is that right?"

"Yeap."

"I don't agree," he pulled her into his arms and kissed her quickly and he pulled away before she had a chance to push him. "You want to know why?"

"Enlighten me?" she smiled folding her arms.

"I don't think you can resist me for too long. I know you well…"

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, it is."

She thought about it. "I'll give you that one. But you better lap it up cause that's the last time you ever win."

"We'll see," he turned to leave.

"Hey," she called.

"What?" he looked back at her.

"Don't take too long… I got three words I want to say."

His smile widened. "Can you say them now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're not mine yet."

"I won't be long then," he promised. "I love you."

She said nothing but smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**S**tevie didn't give him a time limit, she just asked him to make it quick so that he could come back to her. So she wasn't surprised when two days passed and she hadn't seen Alex. He wasn't going to be a tonk about it, he wanted to be nice. She understood that. It was Stevie that hated Fiona, not Alex.

But she was a little shocked when Fiona appeared at Drover's when she was breaking in one of the horses. Her loud call made Burner jump. She turned to Fiona with a look of annoyance. "Do you mind? I'm trying to break in a horse here."

"I don't care what you're doing," she shot back. Her tone made Stevie stop and look at her. Alex had kept his promise and he had told Fiona it was over. Now Stevie had to face Fiona's outrage. "Are you happy with yourself?"

"I'm always happy with myself," she answered. "Is there anything particular I'm supposed to be pleased about?" she asked pretending to be clueless.

"Don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about," she snapped. Fiona was clearly not in the mood for Stevie's attitude.

"So enlighten me?" Stevie folded her arms across her chest as she looked at her rival. This was the woman who had stolen Alex. If anyone had the right to be nasty, it was Stevie. She had gone out of her way to be nice to her when she began dating Alex. Even when Fiona was lying to Alex, Stevie didn't kill her – she had wanted to.

"Alex wants a divorce!"

"Really?" Stevie didn't realize he had gone to such an extreme to end it. But she was more than happy with his choice.

"Don't pretend you didn't know," she screamed. "This is your fault!" she accused.

Stevie scoffed. "You can't blame me for this." She was going to defend herself tooth and nail. The only thing she had done wrong was love him, and she loved him long before Fiona had come into the picture.

"Yes I can. If it wasn't for you we'd be happy."

Stevie couldn't help but smile at that comment. "You keep tellin' yourself that Fiona. Do you honestly believe he was happy with you?"

"Until you got your claws into him, yes."

"He was mine way before he ever belonged to you. You took him from me. You knew he loved me when you married him, that's why you lied and told him the baby was his and married him before I could tell him the truth… you can't deny that."

And she didn't try. "I love him."

"I'm not arguing that. Maybe in some sick twisted way you do. But he doesn't love you, he never did. Did you think your marriage was going to last? You lied to him you railroaded him into getting married with a lie. You never deserved him!"

"And you do?"

"Yeah I think so. I was willing to pull back if you made him happy. Remember, I was the one that told you to give him another chance. I never asked him to divorce you. I asked him to leave you if he wanted me. I never asked him to love me. He did it because he wanted to,"

"Oh and you had no problem with that…"

Stevie smiled. It was like talking to a child. "Of course I didn't. But I wasn't going to have an affair with him Fiona. He knew that. I guess I wasn't the one nightstand he needed to give him what you didn't."

"You bitch."

"You can call me what you want, do you think I care?" she shrugged not backing off. She wasn't scared of Fiona, no matter how angry she was. "I have Alex now. He was always mine, you just came along and took him for a while, that's all."

"This isn't over," Fiona threatened her.

"Yes it is. You should think about this before you do anything you will regret. Alex loves me now, and nothing you do will change that. I think you should leave while you have a little dignity left?" she advised.

Fiona wasn't finished yet. She thought she would scare Stevie, but she knew better and nothing Fiona said would make a difference to how she felt about Alex or how he felt about her. They were meant to be. They always were. It had just taken them a while to figure it out. "He'll leave you, you know."

"Tell yourself whatever you need to if it gets you through this. But I don't need to hear it."

"You'll see. It didn't last more than a week with Claire," Stevie's heart rate sped up. If she said anything nasty about her she was going to lose it. "Our marriage didn't last more than six months. But you're right, you can make it work. After all if Alex's cursed with love you gave it to him."

"How do you figure that out?" she laughed.

"You turned up a day before she died, didn't you?" she asked.

Stevie tried not to believe what she was saying. But it did make her wonder if she had a point. Fiona's words had never mattered before, but there was something about what she said that made her doubt herself.

"You must be really gutted to be so cruel?" Stevie replied.

Fiona only shrugged. "I say it like it is."

"No you don't," she laughed. "You knew that Alex and I loved each other and you still took him from me, thinking you were the right person to make him forget… it didn't work though. You must have known deep down that he wanted me. Surely you weren't that stupid. That's why you took him away from me at every opportunity, even when Harry died you didn't want him near me."

"I was right about you. You took him because you could, not because you really wanted him."

"Please, do you even believe that yourself?"

"He's not the type of man to settle down with one woman…" there was bitterness in her voice.

"I know that," she replied not bothered by what she had said. "But he has two, his best friend – me, and the woman he loves – oh yeah that's me too." She smirked cheekily.

Fiona frowned, turned around and walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

**W**hen Alex approached Stevie, she looked up at him knowing that it was really over with his wife. He was hers now. She could say the words loud and clear and know that they never had to be apart again. He didn't wait for anything. He didn't look to see if someone was watching, he drew her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Hello," he smiled when he pulled away.

"Hi," she replied. "Your wife dropped by an hour ago. We had a bit of a chat," she told him titling her head as she looked at him.

"Soon to be ex-wife," he told her.

She smiled. "I know. She said that."

"Did she upset you?" he asked looking worried. He cared about how she felt and he didn't want anyone to hurt her, or upset her. He wanted to protect her now, more than ever.

Stevie hesitated. "I guess a little. She said that I am the reason you have such bad luck with love."

"How'd she figure that out?" he asked sounding amused. Stevie smiled. It was exactly how she had replied to Fiona.

"Claire died a day after my arrival. It didn't work out with you and Fiona because I was-"

"No," he stated matter-of-factly. "You listen to me, what happened to Claire was horrible… but it was no one's fault. You said it yourself, they hit a pothole. Don't be stupid. You didn't do anything. And what happened between me and Fi was never meant to be, I loved you long before I met her, I just assumed you only wanted to be friends."

"I did," she confessed. "But it was because I was scared… the girl with all the guts gets a little scared sometimes," she smiled.

"I know." He kissed her again. "Hey what's this three words you have to tell me…" he grinned.

Her face turned warm instantly. She could say it now. But it still scared her. "I don't think you deserve to know just yet," she teased.

"Oh come on. I asked for a divorce, I bet you weren't expecting that?"

"See that's my point. These surprises aren't very nice."

"Oh, well I can always tell her I changed my mind and that you and I were never going to work."

She punched him in the arm. "Don't you dare," she laughed. She still hesitated.

"Would these words be the same ones you said at the courthouse when they arrested you?" She nodded. She had forgotten about that. "I'll never get tired of hearing it… if you want to say it again, I'm listening."

"Alex…"

"Yeah?"

She laughed. "I… love… you."

"I love you more," he grinned.

"Oh," she laughed again. "So this is how we're going to play it."

"You better believe it Stevie!" she said nothing in reply. "Aren't you going to argue with me?" he looked a little disappointed.

"Nope," she smiled.

"Why not, there's no fun in that."

"I don't need to argue with you over who loves who more. I know I win."

"And how do you-"

"… Figure that out?" she interrupted. She shrugged. "The way I see it, if I love you more I won't have to tell you. Besides, I love you, I love you, I love you."

"So what? I love you."

"And I love you."

"This could get confusing," he said.

"How?" she asked.

"Because if I say I love you, and you love me, how do you know who loves each other the most?"

Stevie frowned trying to make sense of what he had just said. Alex laughed and pulled her closer to him. "I told you I loved you more,"

"And I said, you're not allowed to win anymore."

"Come on, I have to win sometimes."

"Nope."

"Stevie…"

She stepped out of his arms and started backing off, but he grabbed her quickly and swung her over his shoulder. "Alex put me down!" she ordered with a laugh. Clearly they were having fun.

"Say I love you more."

"I love you more," she shouted.

"No, say Alex loves Stevie more."

"No!"

"Say it!" he demanded.

"Never. I love you more."

"If you don't say it…"

"What?" she challenged as the blood began to rush to her head. He pulled her back down and her feet hit the ground, but he didn't release his hands from her waist.

"Say it or I'm never kissing you again," he looked serious for a moment. But she didn't believe him and she wasn't giving in. She liked to win everything and he had better get used to it.

"Fine," she shrugged. She was still smiling. His smile came back and he tickled her, she squirmed and tried to escape laughing as she struggled to get away from him. "Let me go."

"Say it."

"No."

He stopped tickling her and ran his hands through her hair. "I love you more."

"I love you more."

"There's always one way to prove it?" he grinned raising his eyebrows. Stevie's smile faded and she could feel her face growing warmer, she must have been the color of beetroot. Her hands moved to cup his face, she wasn't joking this time and Alex feared he had upset her, or scared her. He was in no hurry to move too fast if she wasn't ready.

"Do we let it happen or do you want to make a date?" she asked.

"Stevie I was just-"

"Well I'm not. I'm not scared Alex… I love you."

He nodded. "What are you doing right now?"

"Now?" she asked a little surprised at how quick he was.

"If it's too soon then-"

"I don't think five years is too soon… do you?"

"I think we've waited too long already," he agreed. "I don't want to push you on this, if it's too quick for you all you have to do is tell me. I'll wait."

"I know," she touched his cheek and then kissed him. "Your place or mine?"

"We're already at your place," he shrugged.

She nodded. She grabbed hold of his hand and led him towards the house. The girls were busy working; hopefully they wouldn't come looking for her for a little while yet. They reached her bedroom.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"You sound scared, are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Alex," he looked down at her as she reached for the door handle. "I told you I always win."

The door closed behind them.


	16. Chapter 16

**I**t had been six weeks since Stevie had told Alex she loved him, six weeks in which they had hidden their relationship from the world. It wasn't that they didn't want to scream it from the roof tops, but the two of them had agreed that while they were overjoyed about their new romance, the locals were still coming to terms with Alex's broken marriage.

Whenever the girls asked her about it, she shrugged and told them it was none of her business and she didn't want to bring it up with Alex unless he offered. She didn't like lying to them, but she felt it wasn't the right time yet. So when Stevie started to get sick, the girls worried about her, there was always something on the news about a new flu that killed people. But Stevie was unconcerned. She refused to stay in bed and when they demanded she keep up her fluids she got annoyed.

"I'm fine," she snapped at Kate when she thrashed a bottle of water at her and demanded she drink it. "Stop bugging me!"

"We only care about you Stevie," Jodi insisted.

"I promise I'm fine. Just let me get on with the job."

"If you drop dead out there in the paddock, don't say we didn't warn you?" Kate folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

"Oh Kate, don't be so dramatic. It's a common tummy bug. I can still work. If you don't leave me alone, I will hit you!" she threatened. She was beginning to lose patience.

A moment later Regan and Moria walked into the kitchen from the laundry. "Stevie, has Alex said anything about what happened to Fiona, yet?" Regan asked.

Stevie sighed with frustration. They asked too many questions. "No. I don't care, he hasn't said anything and I don't want to know."

"Even if we found out something?" Moria inquired.

"What did you find out?" Stevie didn't bother to hide her curiosity. Whatever they knew, Stevie had known long before that. It was how much they knew that she worried about.

"I thought you said you weren't interested," Regan teased.

"Just shut up and tell me!" she demanded.

"He was seen with some bimbo red head in the pub last week. They seemed to be… cozy," Moria told her. Out of pure reaction, Stevie's hand went to her hair and she hoped they didn't figure it out too quickly.

Stevie pretended to be upset. "He's single now he can do what he likes," she shrugged.

"Are you okay?" Regan looked concerned.

"Yeah. I got some work to do," she headed straight outside. She was going to find Alex. They had to keep it low key now, or the girls would get suspicious.

When she arrived at Killarny, Alex greeted her with a kiss. "Hey beautiful," he smiled. "We still on for tonight?"

"I don't think so," she sighed with disappointment.

"Why not?"

"Because we got busted," she told him.

"What do you mean?"

"There's talk in town of you hooking up with a redhead in the pub last week. They're going to figure it out."

"So what?" he shrugged uncaringly. "It's been over a month. If you want to tell the girls about us, do it. I don't care."

"Really?" she smiled.

"Really. I love you Stevie, we're going to be together for the rest of our lives they're bound to find out eventually. Now is as good a time as any."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" she smiled kissing him softly on the cheek as her hands moved to his neck.

"Not today… but I'm never tired of hearing it," he kissed her again. "Stevie?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I take you on a picnic tomorrow?" he sounded so casual.

"Like a date? Alex Ryan when did you suddenly turn into the romantic type?" she teased.

"I resent that. I can be romantic. I brought you chocolate and flowers when I was your décor boyfriend," he reminded her. She smiled at the memory. He had been rather cute.

"No French champagne," she teased.

"I'll remember it this time."

"Sounds all right," she agreed. She didn't want to tell him that she was overly excited about it. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he answered mysteriously.

"I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one," he promised.

He gave no more hints. And she didn't ask anymore questions. By the end of the day, Alex dropped by Drover's to check if she was still on for the picnic. Stevie was seated at the kitchen table with the girls, as Moria prepared dinner.

"Hey beautiful," Alex announced before he saw anyone else with her. The girls looked up with confusion.

"Oh my God… you're the redhead?" Moria stated a moment later.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Regan demanded.

"We were keeping it low key. Good one Alex," she smiled standing up to greet him.

"I thought you would have told them the minute you got home," he said.

"Well my entire life doesn't revolve around me telling the world that I love you," she kissed him ignoring the presence of her friends and housemates.

"When did this happen?" Jodi asked after she got over the initial shock.

"About six weeks ago," Alex answered.

"But you and Fiona weren't…" Kate began. "Oh."

"Don't oh," Stevie snapped. "We never had an affair. He ended it with Fiona first."

"So that look I saw in the prison waiting room… it was real."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, it kind of blew up the day she left."

"So you did find her?" Jodi questioned.

"On my way out," Stevie replied. Moria was cooking roast lamb and the smell was beginning to make Stevie feel sick. She ran from the room, preparing herself to throw up. Alex ran after her.

"Maybe we should postpone the picnic," he suggested.

"No. I want to go, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he looked deeply concerned. "Because I don't want to lose you because you're being stubborn, bed rest might do you good."

"If I still feel sick tomorrow we'll cancel, I promise."

"All right," he agreed.


	17. Chapter 17

**A**lex picked her up just before noon the next day and she was smiling happily when he pulled up. "You look better," he noticed.

"I am," she assured him. "Where are we going?"

"Get in?" he ordered.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope. Get in," he insisted.

She laughed and got into the Ute. He drove towards Gungellan for some time, silently holding her hand and keeping his other hand on the wheel. She turned his hand over in her own and studied his fingers. She loved everything about him, and the new romance that was growing between them was very exciting, she could hardly keep still.

"I love you, Stevie," he smiled as he glanced at her quickly before turning his attention back to the road.

"I love you too," she sat holding his hand. He finally pulled the car to a stop and climbed out the car. She frowned wondering why they were in the middle of nowhere. She followed his lead and stepped out of the passenger's side. "What are we doing here?"

"Look around," he offered. "What do you see?"

She looked around her. There was a dirt road that went from Gungellan towards Drover's and Killarny. Around the road was paddocks and where Alex had stopped the Ute was a log… it was the place where the car had broken down and they had shared their first kiss.

Her hand went to her mouth. "Alex, this is so romantic."

It didn't take long for Alex to set up the picnic and they weren't halfway through lunch when he pulled a single sunflower out of the picnic basket. "Here," he offered. She laughed as she took it. He was quite romantic when he wanted to be, she didn't think he had it in him. "I want to ask you something," he began.

She looked up at him as her face turned several shades red. She knew what was coming. She could feel it. But she didn't ask questions, she just waited for him.

"I love you… I really love you. I knew it for sure the first time you kissed me and while I was willing to prove that the two of us could be friends first, I fell in love with you before that. It happened before I kissed you. But I'm not aware of a time or a day, I think it was when you and I had that fight and you didn't speak to me for a week."

"Over Kane?" she asked as the tears welled up in her eyes. The question was coming, she knew it was.

"Yeah," he nodded. He thought about it. "Nuh… I think it was the décor boyfriend thing that made me realize that you were perfect for me. I wanted to be the one to bring you chocolates and flowers-"

"And my French champagne."

"And that?" he paused and reached into the picnic basket. He pulled out a bottle and handed it to her.

"Oh my god… it's really French champagne," she announced examining the bottle carefully. She looked up at him as he went on.

"I wanted to give you something that you wouldn't forget. I know that sometimes I can be a royal pain in the butt and I can do really dumb things, but I also know that-"

"Ask me already!" she laughed getting impatient.

"Ask you what?" he looked confused.

"To marry you?" she smiled.

"Hey… who's doing the asking here?"

"Sorry," she held back the tears as she waited.

"I also know that while _you_ can be a royal pain in the butt-"

"Alex!" she snapped.

"All right, all right, so will you?"

"Will I, what?" she teased.

"Marry me?" he smiled.

She nodded without hesitating. "Yes… yes… yes."

She kissed him then and for a while they stayed like that on the side of the road and finally Stevie pulled away. "We better make it quick."

"Why?" he asked brushing the hair from her face.

"Because I'm not sick!" she told him as the tears rolled off her cheeks, she couldn't hold back anymore. "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" he asked in utter shock.

"Hello daddy," she smirked.

"Me?" he asked again afraid he hadn't heard right the first time.

"Yes Alex, it's your baby. Oh wait… I did have a thing with the mail man a few weeks ago, but I doubt he's the father."

He laughed ignoring her joke and smiled. "Thank you mom," he beamed.

Alex took a stick from the ground and Stevie watched as he drew his initials into the dirt. "You know how to spell it this time?" she teased him.

He said nothing in reply he only smiled as he went on with what he was doing. She laughed when she saw the finished product. He had drawn AR 's SH. She looked up and kissed him. She had never been as happy as she was at that moment.

Stevie grabbed hold of his hand and placed it against her stomach. "Stevie Hall loves Alex Ryan too," she grinned.

"Of course she does, AR's hot," he teased. "If we have a boy can we name him AJ?" he asked excitedly.

"As in Alexander Junior?" she questioned.

"I think it sounds pretty good."

"You would," she laughed cuddling up to him. "If he's anything like he's father… I think AJ would be perfect."

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he smiled looking down at her.

"Not today…"

"You are beautiful Stevie Hall."

"Stevie Hall Ryan," she corrected.

"I love you, beautiful girl."

"I love you too."

It was a moment that both knew would never fade. A rare memory that as the years passed would never disappear.

The phase fairytales and happily ever after's don't exist. They never did. It was only something someone had drawn up in their mind about how life should end. But it didn't end with a fairytale. Life wasn't like that. Fairytales were endings of books and movies because when you closed the book, or switched off the TV the story continued.

Stevie and Alex were far from perfect. They fought like any normal couple did even after they were married, sometimes they even threatened to walk away from each other, but they didn't. Their love was strong enough to hold them together through the tough times. Their passionate arguments only made them love each other more.

Maybe it wasn't a happily ever after or a fairytale ending, but it was a life they shared together… and maybe that was just as amazing.

_A/N:Thanks for hanging in there guys… I hope you liked it, and remember to PLEASE press that review button, I want to know what you thought :)_


End file.
